There is a conventional elevator group supervisory control method which involves predicting a high-demand floor on the basis of learning data on the occurrence rate of elevator hall calls for each floor, determining a parking floor on the basis of the prediction result, and causing an empty car to be on standby at the parking floor (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Furthermore, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses an elevator group supervisory control system having a remote hall operating panel installed in a place away from an elevator hall. In Patent Literature 2, the total of the non-response time which elapses from the occurrence of call registration in the remote hall operating panel until the arrival of a car at the floor on which the remote hall operating panel (hereinafter referred to as the remote-hall-operating-panel-installed floor) is installed and the door-open time during which the car is on standby at the remote-hall-operating-panel-installed floor is made equal to the moving time during which passengers move from the remote hall operating panel to the elevator hall.